


Right Here Waiting

by Scarlett_Demons



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Demons/pseuds/Scarlett_Demons
Summary: Vivid dreams again. This is in no way a true reflection of the Saudi situation. Just smutt. Enjoy!
Kudos: 3





	Right Here Waiting

Text Message Received  
I don't know what happened but armed soldiers just escorted us off the plane. We're being held in a room and no-one knows what's going on. Someone said a mechanical issues but there's talk it has something to do with Vince. I don't know if they're going to let us go. 

Your heart started pounding in your chest. Hands shaking. You tried to call the number but all it says is 'number unavailable'

Panic sets in.

You call head office but they won't talk to you because you're not family.

Pacing your apartment, you composed your reply.

'AJ are you ok? You gotta find out what's going on. I'm scared. Please let me know you're ok'

Blind panic sets in as your phone rings. It's AJ's Mum. She received the same message the night before and wondered if you had too. She said there had been a mechanical problem but AJ's message suggested otherwise.

'I'm coming over' you said as you hung up the phone. 

Shaking you made the 20 minute drive to his parents house.

His Mum was visibly upset when you arrived, which was a little out of the blue, as they hadn't always had the best relationship and whenever AJ was in town, he'd taken to sleeping in your spare room to avoid his parents. Anything to keep away from his alcoholic father.

She said there was a problem at the airport the night before but they were now in the air on the way home. 

Relief washed over you but at the same time you were angry they hadnt told you. They knew AJ would reach out to you but didnt even consider keeping you in the loop. Apparently being merely his best friend wasn't enough.

You sat for hours in an awkward silence. Willing time to move quicker you waited. Each car that came past drew your eyes to the window.

Eventually a cab pulled up outside and you all rose from your chairs.

Determined not to allow his parents near him, you pounced out the door, down the garden path and before AJ even had chance to pay the driver you flung your arms around him and squeezed him as hard as humanly possible. 

He buried his face in your hair and let out a strange sob, like he'd been holding it until he felt safe enough to let it out. He clung to you, his hands balling into fists as he pulled at your jacket.

'It's ok, I got you' you said softly.

He threw some money at the driver before resuming his stance in your embrace.

'Take me home' he spluttered. 'Don't make me stay here' he begged.

His parents came out and there was a brief exchange but it was only a matter of moments before you were both in your car driving back to your apartment.

He sat quietly staring out of the window, sporadically screwing his face up and heavily sighing.

When you pulled into your parking lot and turned the engine off, you reached over and grabbed his hand, jerking him from his trance. He was fighting back the tears. You felt helpless.

The silence continued as your entered your first floor apartment. He said nothing. It was eerie. You handed him some towels and he slunked off to the bathroom.

You heard the water running and nervously paced the floors of your apartment. The water didn't run for long and it fell silent for a few minutes.

All of a sudden you heard and loud thump and AJ almost growled. Instinctively you opened the bathroom door.

He was sat on the floor wearing only a pair of shorts with his head in his hands, sobbing.

You took a few steps, not knowing what to do. 

Before you knew it you had straddled his lap, pressed your body against his and pulled his head into your chest. He wrapped his big arms around you and rocked a little as he let it all out.

He couldn't speak. He didnt even try. In that moment all he wanted was comfort. You repeated that he was ok and safe now. 

You'd never seen a grown man in that state. You'd never seen anyone so distraught and helpless. All you could do in that moment was hold him and try to catch your breath as he gripped you tightly, feeling like he was never going to let go.

Hours went by. He had closed his eyes and rested his head on your chest.

'I can hear your heartbeat' he said softly

'Do you want to get up?' You enquired.

'I wanna sleep' he replied ' can I sleep here?' Implying he wanted to sleep on the floor wrapped around you.

You ushered him up and he followed you to your bed. 

Without saying a word you lay down together. He cuddled himself into you. His head once again rested on your chest. His arms wrapped around you. You gently stroked his damp hair as he drifted off to sleep.

You laid with him for a while and only when you were sure he settled, did you get up. You set about washing his clothes and made some food before sitting on the couch, waiting for him to wake up.

When he eventually surfaced he came and sat by you. You turned to face him, crossing your legs as you took his hand in yours. And then all the details came pouring out. The disagreement Vince had with the Saudi officials, the live feed being cut and then being held in a room for hours as an act of revenge and power, without knowing what was happening.

'We all sat waiting' he said 'wondering if they were gonna take us one by one and put a bullet in us'

He bit his lip 'All I kept thinking was 'I'm gonna die here and there's not a damn thing I can do about it''

You squeezed his hand, not saying a word, just reassuring him that you were listening.

'I kept thinking that all I wanted was to come home. Some of the girls were really upset and I,I just, felt so helpless' 

He sighed deeply again.

'You're safe now' you said, trying to be reassuring.

Silence fell between you. The agitation was gone but something else still lingered.

He puffed his cheeks out and a quirky half smile pulled his soft lips up at the corner.

'There are some things I gotta say' he said nervously. 'Things I think I should've said along time ago'

He paused.

'I kept thinking that I was gonna die and I.....I was gonna die without the love of my life knowing how I felt about her' He looked away.

A puzzled look formed across your face.

'Sweetheart,' he began as his green eyes met yours 'the love of my life is you'

You smiled, beamed almost, as the words came out of his mouth.

'We've been dancing around this for a long time' he chuffed 'and up until now, I always thought I never acted on my feelings because I was convinced I couldn't give you enough, especially with being away so much' he took a deep breath 'but I've realised that that is not a decision I should make on my own anymore'

You squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes.

'I've had very similar thoughts' you bravely replied smiling.

'Really?' He said as he pulled you onto his lap. Pulling your legs around him and interlocking his fingers into yours.

'Tell me' he urged

You took a breath

'AJ, I'll never love anyone like I love you' you said 'Even when you're gone, it doesn't go away. I just want you even more' 

'I'd just resigned myself to the fact, you didn't feel the same way' you smiled 'I guess I was wrong too'

You moved your face a little closer to his, you felt his breath against your lips.

He spoke again 'I can't go to my grave not knowing what it's like to touch you,' he paused as he gently ran his fingers down the side of your cheek 'to kiss you.... to make love to you. To feel your breath on my neck as you sleep. To wake up next to you in the morning.

You cradled his face in your hand and he softly closed his eyes, nuzzling into your palm.

'You can have all of those things' you replied softly, your lips almost touching his 'I will never be anything but yours'

He leaned forward, pushing his lips into yours, kissing you like you had only dreamed about. His lips moved softly, yet firmly against yours. His hand cupped your face, his fingers woven into your hair behind your ears.

He pulled you close to him and in one swift movement laid you down on the couch, his body pressing firmly into yours. His lips didn't move from yours.

'I forget how strong you are' you whispered as your hands slid up his arms and into his hair. 

'Sorry' he smirked, pecking your lips.

'Don't be sorry' you said as you looked him in the eyes 'just kiss me. Kiss me and don't stop'

You asked and he obliged. 

Every kiss landing perfectly against your lips. With animalistic intent, he dug his fingers into your hip, pulling you into him. You could barely breath under the weight of his body and the urgency of his kiss.

He pulled back slightly, giving you an opening to get up. He sat back on the couch, his eyes fixed on you. You reached out your hand and without question he took it, allowing you to pull him up and guide him back to your bedroom.

Your eyes were locked as you walked.

You released his hand as you made it to the foot of your bed. Keeping your eyes on him, you removed your shirt before taking his hand and slowly placing it on your waist and then guiding it around your back. His hands moved slowly and purposefully across your bare skin. He dropped his head, running his soft lips across your shoulder, your neck and throat. Your hand moved up the back of his neck as you tilted your head back, welcoming his soft lips against your skin before once again, they met yours.

You stood still, engulfed in the way his body felt against yours. 

The way his skin felt against yours. The way his hands felt on you. All were things you had only imagined. You wanted to dwell on every touch on every kiss. It was more than you could ever have imagined.

Slowly he laid you down. You couldn't get enough of the way he moved on top of you.

His kisses increased in intensity. You could feel his length getting harder as he moved.

You reached down inside his shorts and gripped him firmly, slowly and methodically moving your clasped hand around his cock.

He moaned as he kissed you. 

You hurried out of your jeans as his lips moved down your body. Soft kisses landed on your breasts, your tummy and then inside your warm folds.

With precision and care he gently ran his tongue over your clit, up and down, over and over again.

You balled your hands into his hair, holding him in place.

Over and over he expertly massaged your sweet spot with his tongue and you tensed as you were taken to your peak. You soaked him in your juices. You had never been so wet in your life.

With only a moment to come down, you felt his cock teasing your entrance as his lips once again found yours. You could taste yourself on him but you didn't care. You wanted him inside you.

You rose your hips as he pushed himself deep inside you, filling you up completley. He withdrew slowly, watching your face as he pushed himself in again. He did this several times. You pulled at his back and shoulders, digging your nails into his sculpted muscles as he made love to you. 

You sat up and straddled him, as you had already that day but this time his cock was inside you and rocked your hips as he sunk his hands into your hair.

His mouth fell open as you increased the tempo. Your foreheads touching you could feel his body start to shake and tighten. He grabbed your ass cheeks, pulling you closer and pushing in deeper. 

You threw your head back and the feeling of his lips kissing your throat was enough to bring you to your peak once again.

You came but kept moving your hips, still tight around him, he buried his face in your hair and chest once again as he came, hard. Breath short. Heart pounding. He moaned, loudly and dug his fingers into your back and shoulders as he released himself inside you.

You held him by his head and his hair as you both caught your breath. He held you tightly, content to stay in your arms, clinging to you.

You closed your eyes, once again enjoying the feeling of your bodies intertwined.

'Don't ever let me go' he whispered, his head still resting against you.

It's not likely he'd ever talk much about what really went on in that airport or how truly traumatised he was because of it. All you knew in that moment was that he loved you and you him and in that moment, that was all you both needed to know.


End file.
